The True Ending
by Jjinks
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, but they seem to have gotten the ending all wrong. This is what really happened...


I'm afraid I borrow all the characters in this little story but they are characters everybody should recognize.

o0o0o

Everybody knows the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, but they seem to have gotten the ending all wrong. Goldilocks never made it out of bed because the three bears captured her and made her their servant. She cleaned the house, made the porridge every morning, read to Baby Bear every single night, and everything else imaginable…

"What book do you want me to read to you tonight, Baby Bear?" Goldilocks asked with a sigh.

"'Little Sparrow'! Read that one!" Baby Bear exclaimed.

"But I've been reading that one to you for three months straight." Goldilocks complained.

"I like that one." Baby Bear huffed.

"Well I don't. I won't read you a book unless you pick a different one." Goldilocks tried to bargain with Baby Bear.

"What's all the fussing about in here?" Mama Bear asked walking in the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Goldilocks won't read 'Little Sparrow' to me Mama." Baby Bear whined.

"But I've been reading that book for three months straight!" Goldilocks argued.

Mama Bear thought for a moment before answering, "Three months is a long time. Baby Bear read it yourself tonight and have a different book picked out for tomorrow." Goldilocks let out her breath that she had been holding, but Mama Bear wasn't done yet, "Goldilocks go start looking for the night blooming flower. We ran out this morning and we need some for tomorrow's porridge."

"Yes Mama Bear." Baby Bear and Goldilocks chorused.

Goldilocks walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where she started looking for her yellow yarn that kept her from getting lost in the woods. It wouldn't have been as bad getting caught by the bears if she wasn't lost in the first place. She could have escaped and headed home, but no she didn't have a clue where she was. She knew her home was just outside the forest but that didn't do her much good. If only she hadn't gotten in that silly argument with her mother and decided to run away from home. Heck if she had just decided not to run away into the woods. Oh well there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

"Now where did I put that yarn?" Goldilocks talked out loud, "What am I going to do? Stupid bears and their porridge. Stupid flower that they need to make their porridge taste good. I don't see a difference in not using it." Just then the left over bread from dinner caught her eye, "I know! I'll use the bread like Hansel and Gretel. It should work for me because there aren't any birds out at night to eat it."

With that Goldilocks grabbed the bread and a basket as she headed out the door. She waited until she was to the edge of the forest around the bear's house before she started to drop bread crumbs. Goldilocks carefully dropped the crumbs every five paces as she searched for the night blooming flower. She had been walking for a couple of hours when she heard a twig snap stopping her dead in her tracks. She spun around to see what had caused the noise behind her. Goldilocks eyes fell upon a raccoon looking right at her but not more than a second after she laid eyes on the animal it was gone, disappearing into the night. Soon after that she realized that all the bread crumbs were gone, eaten by the raccoon. She now had no way to get back home so she started crying.

"Why are you crying little girl?" a voice asked. Goldilocks looked up from her knees to see a gingerbread man.

Goldilocks sniffed, "I'm out here looking for the night blooming flower and now I have no way to get back home to the Bear's house."

"Well my name is the Gingerbread Man and I can give you directions to wherever you need to go." He declared.

"Really? You would help me out?" Goldilocks asked in unbelief.

The Gingerbread Man just smiled, "Of course I would help out a lost little girl in the woods but….you have to catch me first."

"What!" Goldilocks exclaimed.

"You have to catch me before I give you any directions. It's standard procedure."

"Oh alright. You can't be that hard to catch."

The Gingerbread Man took off with Goldilocks trailing him. They hadn't gone more than a few paces when he speed up yelling, "Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

Goldilocks chased him for what seemed like hours before she lost sight of him. As it turned out chasing the Gingerbread Man wasn't such a good idea. She was now even more lost than before and in a part of the woods that she had never been in. She had had enough. She sat down under a tree to get some rest when a little girl in red cape approached her.

"Excuse me miss, but it's not safe to be in these neck of the woods." The little girl said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Goldilocks asked grumpily. She was tired from chasing the Gingerbread Man and not in the mood to talk.

The little girl was nice though and answered, "Because I ran into a wolf not too far back and I'm sure he's still around here somewhere. Why are you here anyways?"

"I'm lost and I need to find my way to the night blooming flower before I can go back to the Bear's house." Goldilocks sighed.

"Well it just so happens that I have some night blooming flowers right here in my basket that I picked a little while ago. You can have them if you want because I have no need for them."

"Thank you. Well that takes care of the flowers, now I just need to find my way back home."

"I can help you with that too, but can you travel with me to my grandmother's house just incase the wolf tried to do something? I'll point you in the right direction as soon as we get to her house."

"That's fine, just as long as I don't have to chase you."

Goldilocks walked with Little Red Riding Hood to her grandma's house. The walk was easy going and Goldilocks was grateful that she was helping her out. It wasn't that long before they came upon Little Red Riding Hood's destination.

"Here we are," Little Red Riding Hood said as the stop at the edge of the clearing surrounding the little cottage, "The Bear's house lays in that direction. Thank you and good luck."

"Your welcome. Good bye," Goldilocks waved her hand as she start off in the direction Little Red Riding Hood had pointed her.

"Good bye." Little Red Riding Hood called after her.

A little while later as Goldilocks was walking down the path to the Bear's she heard footsteps right behind her. "Stop where you are."

"Who are you?" Goldilocks asked once she managed to turn around. A cat reaching just above her knees in height was standing with his sword drawn.

"I am Puss…In Boots. Give me all the money you have."

"I don't have any money, all I have are these flowers." Goldilocks was trying not to laugh. Some how even with a sword drawn on her she found this rather amusing.

"Well what am I going to so with flowers!"

"I don't know you could make porridge."

"Porridge…" Puss' voice had a dangerous edge to it, "I despise porridge! How dare you suggest that to me!"

Goldilocks screamed as Puss in Boots started to charge her. She took off running into the woods, with no idea where she was going. She just knew that she had to get away. The chase didn't last long before Puss in Boots stopped.

"This is a waste of my time…goodbye little girl."

Goldilocks stopped running when she heard Puss in Boots say goodbye. Great. Just great. She was lost once again but at least she still had the flowers. She started walking off in the direction from which she thought she had come. She was all turned around, but it wasn't long before Goldilocks saw smoke, in the glow of the fate moonlight, rising above the trees. She picked up her pace hoping she had finally made it back to the Bear's house. When she came upon the clearing it wasn't the Bear's house she saw but a house of candy. Out working in the front yard, in the early hours before dawn, were a girl and an old lady.

"Excuse me miss but can you point me in the right direction to the Three Bears' house?"

"Why sure I can! But you look awfully hungry me dear, wouldn't you like to come in for a snack before you go?" the old lady asked looking hopeful.

"What so you mean? She doesn't look hungry at all," the young girl spoke up.

"Gretal you get back to work! Let her decide for herself if she's hungry or not."

Gretal quickly shook her head at Goldilocks while the old lady had her back turned to her. With that Goldilocks acted on instinct, "Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Well if I can't get you anything to eat I might as well go ahead and tell you how to get back to the Bear's house. Well, let's see here…ahh, I remember. It's that way…towards the east."

"Thank you so much…I'll be home in no time."

After walking in the direction that the old lady told her to go, seeming like an eternity to Goldilocks who was exhausted, she finally made it home. The sun was just starting to rising and the bear's were still fast asleep.

"I'm so tired. I think I'll just sleep here on the sofa for a few minutes." And with that Goldilocks drifted off into sleep but it wasn't long before she woke up to the sound of a voice…

"Mary Gretchen Robinson! Get out of bed this instant or you'll be late to school again!"

"Coming mom! Wow that was some dream…"

o0o0o

End Notes: Yeah, I finally got this it typed up. I've been wanting to do it for a while now. This was actually something I did in English class. We were doing radio shows and I really like this idea that we came up with. I'd like to thank my group member and give them some of the credit, Jessica and Corey, especially Corey, since it was mostly him and I who ended up writing the script. I'd also like to thank my mom and friend, Melissa, for helping me come up with this idea. It's great when you have other people around that you can through ideas off of. I hope you guys enjoy it and much as we did putting it together. Jjinks


End file.
